


Desperado

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Doubt, Fluff, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non che non fosse felice di andare a vivere con lui; al contrario, quando avevano deciso di prendere un appartamento era stato assolutamente d’accordo.Ma poi...Non sapeva spiegare come si sentisse.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Desperado

**Desperado**

Quando Hikaru l’aveva chiamato quella mattina, Yuto doveva ammettere di non essere stato troppo felice.

Il più grande gli aveva detto di svegliarsi, che era già tardi, e lui gli avrebbe voluto dire che era libero e aveva tutto il diritto di svegliarsi a mezzogiorno, se avesse voluto.

Ma aveva taciuto, sentendo il tono eccitato del più grande non aveva osato dirgli niente.

Perciò si era alzato, aveva fatto colazione e si era vestito, uscendo per raggiungere Hikaru nella loro nuova casa.

Non era emozionato come Hikaru, ma decise che avrebbe cercato di nasconderglielo.

Non che non fosse felice di andare a vivere con lui; al contrario, quando avevano deciso di prendere un appartamento era stato assolutamente d’accordo.

Ma poi...

Non sapeva spiegare come si sentisse.

Quando stavano cercando un posto, era stato emozionato dalla scelta, da dove andare a cercare, dai piccoli dettagli che avevano deciso insieme.

Quando l’avevano trovato e avevano deciso di prenderlo, qualcosa era cambiato.

Aveva paura.

Era un passo importante per la loro relazione, era la prima cosa così ufficiale che facevano insieme, e Yuto si sentiva come se ci fosse qualcosa di destinato ad andare male, qualcosa che non gli sembrava giusto.

Non aveva mai vissuto con un altro uomo, e aveva paura delle piccole cose giornaliere che avrebbero potuto andare male fra lui e il fidanzato.

Non ne parlava con Hikaru, non aveva osato parlarne con nessuno.

Era qualcosa che si limitava a tenere dentro, sperando che passasse abbastanza presto da lasciare che fosse un’esperienza piacevole, non qualcosa dalla quale essere terrorizzato.

Arrivò presto all’appartamento, prendendo le chiavi con un brivido e aprendo la porta, sentendo il familiare dolore in mezzo al petto mentre entrava.

“Ciao!” sentì Hikaru correre verso di lui, sorridendo e dandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra. “Sono felice che sia arrivato così in fretta. Voglio farti vedere una cosa, non potevo aspettare!” gli disse, emozionato, completamente incapace di smettere di sorridere.

Yuto aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso da quell’eccitazione, e mentre stava per entrare in salotto il più grande lo fermò, afferrandogli un polso.

“Aspetta, aspetta.” disse. “Chiudi gli occhi.” arrossì, probabilmente pensando di essere un po’ infantile, ma Yuto sorrise.

“Ok. Hai intenzione di dirmi che diamine hai fatto o...”

“Solo un momento.” gli disse Hikaru, guidandolo verso il salotto.

Yuto poteva sentire chiaramente l’odore della vernice, ma con comprese finché non aprì di nuovo gli occhi e guardò la stanza.

“Hikka...” mormorò, senza sapere dove guardare prima.

Il più grande aveva pitturato le pareti. Attraverso la porta della camera da letto, riuscì a vedere che l’aveva fatto anche lì.

C’erano alcuni dei mobili che avevano comprato insieme, e aveva già montato alcune delle mensole.

Yuto era completamente sbalordito. Non riusciva a credere che avesse fatto tutto da solo.

“Hikka, è... è fantastico!” disse, voltandosi verso il fidanzato. “Sei meraviglioso, perché non mi hai detto che l’avresti fatto? Ti avrei potuto aiutare!” disse, gli occhi ancora spalancati mentre notava altri dettagli della stanza.

Hikaru sorrise timidamente, prendendo la mano del fidanzato.

“Non lo so. Credo di aver pensato che non volessi essere coinvolto troppo. Ma poi ho pensato che se te l’avessi fatto vedere così, avresti pensato che questo posto non è così male.”

Yuto si morse il labbro inferiore, pensieroso.

Si sentiva incredibilmente in colpa per quello che aveva detto Hikaru. Non era sua intenzione mostrarsi così indifferente di fronte al fatto che sarebbero andati a vivere insieme, e di certo non voleva che il fidanzato lo pensasse.

Si protese verso di lui, abbracciandolo e sospirando.

“Mi dispiace, Hikka. Non è che non sia coinvolto, è che...”

“Va bene.” lo interruppe il più grande. “Non voglio forzarti a fare qualcosa che non vuoi, è solo che pensavo che fossi felice quanto me quando abbiamo preso questo posto, quindi volevo solo renderlo più accogliente per... per te.” spiegò, arrossendo.

Yuto sospirò ancora.

“È bellissimo, Hikka. Ed è bellissimo perché è nostro, no?” sorrise, baciandolo. “E ora che hai fatto tutto questo è ancora meglio.”

Hikaru gli sorrise di rimando, cercando i suoi fianchi con le mani, prendendo ad accarezzarlo.

“Non pensi che, adesso che è più in ordine, dovremmo fare qualcosa per inaugurare la casa?” chiese, malizioso, e il più piccolo non poté evitare di ridere.

Non diede a Hikaru una risposta come si deve.

Invece, portò le mani alla maglietta del più grande, cominciando a spogliarlo.

Non era certo di avergli detto tutto quello che pensava sulla casa e sul fatto di andare a vivere insieme, ma era quasi certo che avrebbero avuto tempo per parlare, e che in quel momento aveva solo bisogno di sentire Hikaru vicino, e di fare qualcosa di reale per sentire quella casa come loro.

Si svestirono velocemente, spargendo i vestiti sul pavimento, cercando l’uno la bocca dell’altro, cercando di toccare ogni centimetro di pelle che riuscivano a trovare.

Yuto sentiva di poter esplodere per quanto bisogno aveva di Hikaru in quel momento.

Aveva bisogno di lui, della pelle sulla sua, di quella bocca e quelle mani, così tanto che non riusciva più ad attendere.

Si inginocchiò sul pavimento, guardando verso Hikaru solo per sorridergli, lascivo, prima di protendersi verso la sua erezione, avvolgendo la base con la mano, muovendola lentamente prima di prendere la punta tra le labbra.

Hikaru gemette a voce alta, gettando indietro la testa e indietreggiando di qualche passo, finché non raggiunse il muro.

“Dannazione!” gridò, facendo trasalire Yuto, che si allontanò e lo guardò, confuso.

Quando comprese perché avesse gridato scoppiò a ridere, incapace di trattenersi.

La schiena di Hikaru era completamente bianca per la vernice sulla parete, che palesemente non si era ancora asciugata.

“C’ho lavorato per ore! È tutta colpa tua, non capisco più niente quando...”

Yuto non lo lasciò finire la frase, e tornò sulla sua erezione, prendendo tanto quanto poteva in bocca, facendo tacere il più grande.

Poi si ritrasse di nuovo, con un sorriso innocente.

“Mi dispiace per la parete. Davvero. Ma...” leccò la punta, sorridendo più apertamente. “Non credo che sia la nostra priorità al momento, no? Quando avremo finito possiamo lavorarci insieme, che te ne pare?”

Hikaru ci pensò per un istante, prima di sorridere.

“Non fa niente, hai ragione.” disse, portando una mano dietro la testa di Yuto, forzandolo a riprenderlo in bocca.

Il più piccolo non si lamentò.

Continuò a succhiarlo, leccando le vene in rilievo, tenendo le labbra stretta intorno alla punta, portando le mani ai fianchi di Hikaru per evitare che lo soffocasse.

Quando lo sentì spingere i fianchi più velocemente verso la sua bocca si tirò indietro, sorridendo quando lo sentì lamentarsi.

Si alzò in piedi, baciandolo per zittirlo.

“Non sarebbe una gran inaugurazione se ti lasciassi finire così, no?” gli disse, baciandolo ancora, aspettando la sua reazione.

E il più grande non lo lasciò attendere a lungo; gli afferrò i fianchi, spingendolo contro la parete, lasciando che il suo petto si macchiasse al pari della propria schiena.

“Hikka!” si lamentò il più piccolo, pur non essendo troppo serio in merito.

“Cosa? Non è un problema, no? Possiamo lavorare alla parete dopo, ma nel frattempo...” ghignò, protendendosi verso di lui, la bocca vicina al suo orecchio. “Posso lavorare _te_ sulla parete.”

Yuto sentì il respiro mancargli a quelle parole, e si spinse maggiormente contro il corpo di Hikaru, implorandolo perché facesse qualcosa.

Il più grande si inginocchiò dietro di lui, iniziando a baciargli la schiena e muovendosi più in basso, senza aspettare troppo prima di aprirsi la strada dentro di lui con la lingua e le dita.

Yuto si sentiva in paradiso.

Riusciva a sentire chiaramente le dita di Hikaru dentro di sé, riusciva a sentire la sua lingua che lo preparava, a sentire ogni singola cosa che gli stava facendo, e voleva solo gridare ad alta voce tutto il piacere e la frustrazione che sentiva.

Quando Hikaru fu soddisfatto dalla tortura si risollevò, avvicinandosi e afferrandogli i fianchi, lasciando che sentisse la sua erezione contro l’apertura, facendolo implorare per averlo.

“Lo vuoi, Yutti?” sussurrò, mentre il più piccolo pareva non riuscire nemmeno a parlare.

“Sì... sì, Hikka, lo voglio, ti prego, io...” pregò, e le sue ultime parole furono interrotte da una spinta decisa dentro di lui.

Gridò, protendendosi maggiormente contro la parete, sentendo la vernice macchiargli anche la guancia, ma non gli importava niente, non adesso che poteva sentire Hikaru dentro di sé, non adesso che finalmente aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva.

Lo poteva sentire. Riusciva a sentire il rumore di pelle contro pelle, sentiva il respiro di Hikaru all’orecchio, sentiva le sue unghie contro la propria carne, afferrandolo, marchiandolo, e sapeva che non sarebbe durato a lungo.

Quando la mano del più grande si avvolse intorno alla sua erezione non seppe più come muoversi, e si limitò a seguire la corrente, lasciandogli le redini del proprio piacere, lasciandogli decidere quando sarebbe dovuto venire.

E quando finalmente raggiunse l’orgasmo si sentì come se fosse qualcosa di completamente nuovo, e gridò forte, gridò il nome del fidanzato, mentre Hikaru continuava a spingere brutalmente dentro di lui, cercando di raggiungere anche lui la meta.

Quando lo sentì venire dentro di sé, si sentì completo. Era caldo e gratificante, e non voleva che quella sensazione sparisse.

Hikaru uscì lentamente da lui, lasciandosi andare sul pavimento, afferrandogli un braccio perché lo raggiungesse.

“Dovremmo farci una doccia.” fu la prima cosa che gli disse Yuto non appena recuperò il respiro.

Hikaru rise, annuendo.

“Sì, lo penso anch’io.” guardò la parete, gemendo. “È stato uno spreco di tempo, eh?”

Yuto sorrise, avvicinandosi a lui, godendosi il calore della sua pelle.

“No che non lo è stato.” sospirò. “Mi sono sentito felice vedendo quello che hai fatto, Hikka, davvero. E non è che non voglia farne parte anch’io, avevo solo paura, ma...” scosse la testa. “Non più. Mi sento come se fosse casa nostra adesso, sento tutto lo sforzo che hai fatto e mi ha fatto venire voglia di fare lo stesso.”

Baciò il fidanzato, completamente rilassato.

Era vero.

Non era abbastanza vedere Hikaru così emozionato, aveva solo bisogno di sentire che quel posto apparteneva a loro, che era il loro punto di partenza, che tutto sarebbe andato bene d’ora in poi.

Si sentì stupido per aver avuto paura.

Non poteva esserci niente di male lì, finché era con lui, finché si amavano.

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che mi aiuterai?” chiese Hikaru, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri.

Yuto sorrise e annuì.

“Potrei, senz’altro. Ma pensandoci bene, se penso a noi due che dipingiamo la parete, magari solo con un paio di jeans addosso... sai, io so di potermi controllare, ma non posso dire lo stesso di te.” scherzò, e l’altro gli diede uno schiaffo sul braccio.

“Non importa.” disse, serio. “Dipingerei questa parete anche mille volte, se significa poter stare con te.”

Yuto sorrise, poi lo baciò.

Era tutto come l’aveva immaginato. Era semplicemente perfetto così.

Hikaru aveva ragione, alla fine, potevano fare tutto quello che volevano.

Erano a casa.


End file.
